This invention relates to a magnetic button for articles of clothing, leather goods, and the like.
As is known, there are commercially available magnetic buttons which can secure together two flaps of an article of clothing by virtue of the magnetic attraction established between two elements, usually male and female ones of cylindrical shape. Magnetic buttons of this kind are available in a variety of shapes, and various methods are used for attaching them to the article flaps. In particular U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 740,702 filed on June 3, 1985 abandoned by the same Applicant illustrates in FIG. 7 a magnetic button wherein the male element comprises a rivet shank which is passed through the article flap and upturned at one of its ends for fixing purposes, whilst the female element has, in addition to a similar upturned end, a magnetic core which generates the magnetic field attracting the male shank.
This prior embodiment has proved to be advantageous in that it affords the possibility of greatly decreasing the overall bulk of the magnetic button, and because it can be applied even where limited thicknesses are required.